


A Flustered Confession

by ArtyFarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Prompt Fic, Shipping, Wolfstar Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyFarty/pseuds/ArtyFarty
Summary: Sirius and Remus have been pining for a LONG time. One day Remus starts flirting and messing with Sirius and he just can't take it anymore and looses his cool and somehow a confession slips out amongst all of it. Oops?





	A Flustered Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from wolfstarscars Instagram (which is awesome by the way, go give a follow). This is my first wolfstar fic so I hope it's good :) enjoy!

It's a normal weekend at Hogwarts. The marauders plus Lilly are sitting in Gryffindor common room, as per usual, after a day of just messing around the castle. 

Remus is feeling happy. He's sitting in a small loveseat with Sirius's legs intertwined with his, their shoulders, thighs and arms touching so that he can feel Padfoot's body heat and his heart just pleasantly tingles because, fuck does he love Sirius.

He can see James across the room with Lilly in his lap Just whispering things in her ear and she giggles softly and kisses his cheek.  
Peter's talking with another 5th year about something or another and Remus just feels so relaxed and content he could just melt.

But at the same time there's butterflies in his stomach and he can't stop looking over at the gorgeous Sirius who currently has his head on Remus's shoulder.

He has no idea how they ended up this way, but he really doesn't intend to question it because he really wishes they could be like this everyday.  
Eventhough some secret part of him just whispers that Sirius doesn't feel the same way, he just sighs and enjoys this moment.

James has told him that if he didn't hurry the fuck up he was going to lock them in the broom closet and not let them out untill he knew they'd kissed. Knowing James, it'd probably happen soon, and by the way James was looking at them right now, perhaps right this second. Whenever they were near to something even resembling a closet he'd be steering very clear.

His attention shifted back to the brunette he was entangled with as Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. He looked so beautiful and at that moment Remus just wanted to snuggle closer and never move again.

But instead he just said - "Tired Padfoot?"  
Sirius just opened his eyes, glared at him and pouted.  
"M'not! We'll... okay it's only because I didn't get much sleep last night."  
Sirius frowned. "Something keeping you up?"  
Sirius blushed. "NO! I mean... No. Just...thinking."  
Remus just rolls his eyes. "You're adorable when you blush Sirius."  
Remus just smiles at Sirius while he goes beet red and stutters a "W-what n-no, shush!"

A moment passes where Remus just looks adoringly at Sirius's blushing face because God he can't help but tease him. He really is adorable and he just loves him to bits.  
Then Sirius gets a look in his eyes and Remus knows something is about to happen.

Sirius splutters once again and then purses his lips.  
"Y'know what Remus? I've had enough of this constant... whatever it is.... and it's not fair because I r-really like you and I mean really really like you to the point where sometimes I just stare at your lips and I just can't stop thinking about what it'd be like to kiss you and..."

At that point Sirius's flustered rambling is interrupted because Remus has just kissed him.  
And it's wonderful and beautiful and fills his heart with a warm full feeling and it's still worth it when James cheers and the whole room bursts into cheers.

Remus just looks into Sirius's eyes and Sirius looks into Remus's and in that moment they just adore eachother.


End file.
